Natsu Vs Naruto
by RiianDragneel
Summary: When the revival of END fails, Zeref has a back up plan in place. So yeah. I suck at summary's sorry.
1. Chapter 1: The Switch

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71a5bdf65a995ed4167dbec80cbff352"Zeref stares off into the mist of clouds and blue known as the sky. "It appears Tartarus plan of face going off has failed. I guess its time for plan two isn't it? Natsu." He smiles looking into Natsu's hate filled eyes. The dark wizard slides the book into one hand, and reaches into his cloth. After searching for a silent moment he stretches his arm out. "This should do the trick." Zeref says; his smile never faltering from Natsu's deathly glare. He slowly opens his hand revealing a small aquamarine colored crystal. "Enjoy the ride." His mouth slowly sounds out. Glancing up one last time at the sky, Zeref crushes the beautiful crystal into his hand; It bursts into many different shards crumbling to the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e84083161e656e1e1bc51b11d76f3ad6" "Damn you bastard! What the hell did you do?!" Natsu shouts enraged. It was weird to Natsu though. Whenever the book was close to him he felt a strong connection to it. Like it was pulling him closer and closer. Natsu just wanted one peek at the inside, but he would continue to ignore the urge and listen to his fathers words. After all only mavis knows what would happen if he opened that demons book./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ec8b02661ebfd83b79dbedb422c4861" Gray grabs Natsu's shoulder. "C'mon we need to get to the others and regroup. We can't take on another attack. It'll have to wait Natsu." He turned his head to the ground so Natsu couldn't see the look his face was creating. It was a mixture of fear, hate, and other horrible feelings humans can conjure./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16f410a994ea5db04ec74fabf2c3871f" Natsu bites his teeth together for a moment. "Gray my dad told me to retrieve that book, and i'll do just that. You can go on ahead and leave without me okay?" He pushes Gray's hand off his shoulder. Natsu's stomach does flip-flops. "Ughhhh my tummy hurts." Natsu whines falling to the ground. Apparently the earth is not on his side today because it cracks, lifts up, and crumbles around him, Gray, and Zeref. At least thats who he managed to see before his head crashed into a boulder knocking him unconscious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0aa6744473efd25113cdf0a848ac53e6" Mard Geer falling along with them grins. "So this is the plan you chose for master END's revival? Which one is he? The dark haired or the pink haired one." Zeref turns around to stare at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f43d0e94c113f5b039fd9f8da4a077d" "You've done enough work for now. Rest." Zeref reaches over and seals the king of demons into his book./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6674f543f960431b8fcc2d40ae1719d7"^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^NARUTO'S WORLD^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85f37fd5154df1473f3bff022226214d" (This is before the war)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0525895198c8d47f77b7486f4143a27e" Naruto takes a long breath. "I almost had it!" He smiles. Swiping off a trickle of sweat when the ground starts to shake. "W-woah!" He clumsily tries to stay on his feet. Finally losing balance he falls over; staring face first into the ground the only thing he is certain of at the time is that he heard a loud thump. Then he hears a loud groan. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14f63ca1f687f8a8fd2e452ba65d0f80" "Ow that hurt!" That's all Naruto needed to hear. He jumps backwards at lightning speed, kunai ready in hand. He quickly looks down at the ground, and sees a pink haired teenager sitting up and groaning. The teen sniffed the air and spun his head around slowly to look at Naruto, his eyes were widened with fear. That much, even an idiot could see. The fear strucken teen muttered something barley audible, but Naruto was certain it was something along the line of "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"evil." /em The teen quickly stand up, and brushes off his kneecaps. Naruto nearly burst into laughter at the sight of him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64913848b0f79ba65d95acfaa502930f" em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Pink hair?"/em He questioned in his mind; he was struggling to hold in the laugh. The pink haired teen tilts his head like a lost pup./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1a8750dd2efdf78fc10600c69a53c72" "Oi! Whats so funny? Huh pal?" The teen questions Naruto. Then he sniffs the air again. "Don't tell me your one of Zeref's demons!" Naruto blinked a couple times in disbelief. Naruto probably heard him wrong. No way would this stranger just asked about a demon...right?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="173eb0bdf5e9cd26d73efd4b35fdc0fd" A deep voice spoke to Naruto. span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Hey kid. This guys got something off about him. It feels almost demonic."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53b386c7d3d66dab861ae8dcb1b7be0b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanNaruto turned his surprised eyes into a slanted glare. "Who the hell are you?" He asked, gripping a kunai in his hand so tightly his knuckles turned white. For the nine tails to warn Naruto about someone, this guy em style="box-sizing: border-box;"has/em to be bad news. So, who the hell is he? How did he get here? He stared straight into the pink haired teens eyes, waiting for a response./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1643cff9b2cc5f7e0623f840573f36b" Natsu hesitates to answer. After all thats just happened...he wasn't ready to trust anyone just yet. Should he take a chance? Gray does need medical help right away...maybe if he could earn this guys trust he could lead them to a hospital. Opening his mouth to answer his eyes widened. An intense pain shot through his head, he screamed, he screamed so loudly that the birds left the trees and the world seemed to stop still just to watch what was going to go down. He took his head into his hands, gripping it as tightly as he could. He slowly knelt to the ground and got on all fours like a vicious attack dog. The pain shot through again and again. His head couldn't withstand this amount of pain. He screamed again, causing the ground to shake./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8bc336a2feb922ab9d39623bc880c9e" Naruto raised his kunai for protection from whatever was about to come. "Don't tell me he is a jinchuriki!" He said to no one in particular. His peripheral vision picked up on movement behind him. He slowly craned his neck around and his eyes widened. "Sa...suke?" The blonde questioned. Standing in front of him was a teen with the same hair and...a curse mark? Half of this persons body was covered with a black marking. There was no mistaking it! It em style="box-sizing: border-box;"had/em to be Sasuke./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fa005bc95f6c6298dc604b37897e473" The dark haired teen looked at his friend on the ground then to Naruto. "What the hell is going on?! Are you doing this!?" He yelled at Naruto angrily. Naruto couldn't do anything but stare. If he wasn't Sasuke...then...who could he be? "What are you doing to him?!" The teen shouted enraged. He got no response from the blonde. "Dammit! Natsu!" He shouted at the pink haired teen. The fallen teen who was supposedly named Natsu only screamed louder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10691ebf2ecc04bf2ce87554457556a9" Natsu was in agony as he spoke "Whats...happening...to...me...?" Naruto and "Sasuke" were staring at Natsu like he was some kind of imaginary creature. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. All they could do was stand there and shake in fear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba097bc7bcf1add2e9a2ce198d772282" "N-Natsu?" The dark haired teen questioned to see if it was really his friend on the ground before him. Natsu writhed around on the grass, clutching to his head as tightly as he could. Then he stopped moving and the world seemed as if it were on a stand still. Almost out of no where a bright red circle hovered above Natsu. His face eased into an expressionless state. Slowly and grotesquely demon like horns sprouted from his head. Natsu's fangs grew sharper, his nails grew into claws. Out his back he grew red dragon like wings. Last but not least his friendly eyes changed into menacing red ones with slits instead of circles as the pupil. The pink haired teen looked up to glare at "Sasuke" with hateful eyes. The dark haired teen felt shivers up his spin and he fell to the ground. "NATSU DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cfff5beaaf3ce9e577edd5cc8475aba" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89cc2496bd75b6edd1d0fb505297bc3c" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p 


	2. Chapter 2

The group of teens hear a menacing laugh echo from the pink haired mage. "Yes Gray! I am. You know that demon that you're father told you to kill? WELL COME AND GET ME!" Natsu stands up facing the dark haired mage; opening his arms waiting for an attack. "N-no! Damn you!" Gray pounds his fists on the ground his eyes streaked with tears. "Its not fair! Why?! Why are you, why?" Unable to comprehend whats happening to him he falls into tears. Naruto turns to look at sas-er-gray. "This is messed up." Was all he could voice before Natsu at lightning speed punches him in the gut, sending him flying, and tumbling back words. "Naruto!" Sakura cries out in worry. Natsu laughs again. "All this power! Hehe. I'll finally be able to kick Erza's ass without a sweat."

"What the hells going on?!" Naruto asks angrily. **"You cant tell? He's not a jinchuriki. Hes a demon himself."** Kurama says eagerly waiting for a fight. "Wha-what? But he doesn't have any tails, and he looks human." **"My guess is they all came from another world."** "Well whatever he is I can't let him attack the village.

Natsu glares at Naruto. "Talking about me?" He asks running over and crushing Naruto's ribcage with his foot. Naruto screams in pain. The pink haired demon chuckles. "I expected more from you. I can practically smell the evil emitting from you!" Natsu then frowns. "Use your power dammit!" His frown turns into a smirk. "Burn" He says. Suddenly Natsu foot lights up with fire and continuously stomps on Naruto, burning his chest. Naruto's face contorts with pain. "I…wont…give up so easily!" Naruto yells grabbing Natsu's foot mid-stomp and flipping him over.

Natsu lands on his feet and grins. "Is this the part where things get interesting?" He asks. "ACK!" He touches his lip. "Blood?" Natsu looks down, and sees a hand sticking out of his stomach. "Oh Gray? So you've decided to fight me after all? How fun!"

Gray pushes his arm through further. "Your not Natsu! Die you bastard!"

Natsu's smile widens insanely. "Gray. You should know im still Natsu. Are you really ready to kill your best friend?" The demon pulls Gray's hand out of him as his wound heals abnormally fast. "Before we fight…since im a member of tartarus..I think I should have the proper guild mark." Natsu runs his hand over his guild mark. "Singe." The demon smiles as he burns off his guild mark. "Now then. Let the show began."

Gray's eyes widen. "You-you bastard! YOU BURNT OFF YOUR GUILD MARK?!"

Natsu retorts in a mocking tone. "But Graaaaay..Im not Natsu." The pink haired demon turns around to face gray. "It's a shame. I wouldn't mind sparing you, and turning you into a demon myself." He picks up the dark haired mage by the neck. His eyes widen with insanity as his nails dig into Gray's skin. He whispers harshly into Gray's ear. "Are you mad? Your enemy was always under your nose. Always there. And you trusted him. You really are a dumb ice princess." His smile never falters. "Don't you just want to kill me? To stab me with all your power?" He pauses to laugh at the deathly look Gray was giving him. "Don't you want to…..avenge your father?"

Gray tries to pull Natsu's grip away. "You flame brained bastard!" He chokes on a yell.

Natsu sniffs the air. "So your going to fight too" He turns to look at Naruto, his grip tightening around Grays neck. "Two on one is no fair don't you think?"

"Your sick." Naruto says, tightening his headband. "Im Naruto Uzumaki, and I won't let you hurt anyone!"

Natsu grins at Naruto. "Thanks for the compliment." The demon turns to look at Gray again, who, is kicking and pulling, trying to be freed of Natsu's grip.

"Would you try harder? I want a fight not a punching bag!" Natsu sighs digging his nails deeper into Grays skin, causing it to bleed. He yawns. "You're a pathetic excuse for a living being."

Gray coughs. "Natsu….snap-AHH" Natsu pushes Gray into the ground. "Out….of it" He forces out. "The Natsu I know would never betray the guild."

"Shut the hell up." Natsu says angrily looking down upon Gray. "I am Natsu. New and improved." Natsu raises his hand to slash gray across the face when another sharp claw stops him. He looks up to see Naruto staring angrily at him.

"Your fights with me." He warns.


End file.
